Mafia Series Timeline
The Mafia Series Timeline covers the entire history of the Mafia game world in chronological order. From the founding of Empire Bay in 1547 to the final events of Mafia III, every major event in the history of the Mafia universe is recorded here. 16th Century 1547 *Porto Romano (to be later renamed Empire Bay) is founded by Italian explorer Giulio Contadino, who named it after his home city of Rome. 17th Century 1600s *Porto Romano comes under Dutch rule and the simple trading post at the mouth of the Culver River grows into a major metropolis. 1694 *Porto Romano is renamed Empire Bay by its first English governor, Sir John Stanmore, who oversaw the colony for a remarkable 45 years. 18th Century 1783 *The United States gains independence by winning the American Revolutionary War against Great Britain. British forces used ships in the bay to hold thousands of American POWs during the war. The conditions were so terrible that more men died there of disease than in the battles of the war itself. 19th Century 1819 *Humphrey Whiskey is founded. 1850 *Irish fabric manufacturer John Dipton opens the first Dipton Apparel clothing shop in Kingston. 1867 *The landscaping of Lincoln Park begins; it is named to commemorate former president Abraham Lincoln. 1877 *Frank Colletti is born. 1885 *Frank Vinci is born. 1887 *Leo Galante is born. 1894 *The iconic Grand Upper Bridge is completed. 1897 *Alberto Clemente is born. 20th Century 1901 *Silvio Palmieri is born. 1903 *The Empire Bay Cannons are formed. 1905 *Carlo Falcone is born. 1906 *Luca Gurino is born. 1908 *Eddie Scarpa is born. *Leo Galante and Frank Vinci arrive in Empire Bay. *The New Bordeaux Opera House is set on fire, killing over 100 of New Bordeaux's wealthier citizens inside. 1911 *Henry Tomasino is born. 1913 *The Moretti crime family begins their criminal operations in Empire Bay. 1914 *World War I begins. 1916 *Frankie Potts is born. *Derek Pappalardo begins work as a strike breaker in Empire Bay. 1918 *Eric Reilly is born. *The famous Bay Decker Sandwich is invented in Empire Bay. 1920 *Nationwide prohibition is put into force in the United States. 1921 *Francesca Scaletta is born in Sicily. *Salieri and Morello create their own families in Lost Heaven. 1925 *Vito Scaletta is born in Sicily. 1930 *The events of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven begin. *Tommy Angelo encounters future colleagues Paulie and Sam for the first time, saving their lives as they are chased by Morello goons. *Tommy Angelo joins the Salieri Crime Family. 1931 *Henry Tomasino arrives in Empire Bay. *The Vinci-Moretti War begins. 1932 *The Scaletta Family arrive in Empire Bay. *Tommy Angelo rigs the Lost Heaven Grand Prix by sabotaging one of the cars, then participates in and wins the race the following day. *Tommy meets Sarah, Luigi's daughter, and their relationship begins. *Tommy and Paulie exact revenge on the thugs and kill their leader Billy, the city councilor's son. *The Corleone Hotel is blown up and the manager is killed by Tommy Angelo. *The Lost Heaven Police Department starts a clampdown on the Salieri crime family 1933 *Sam is injured during a failed whiskey deal in the Lost Heaven countryside. *Frank Colletti becomes a state's witness, providing evidence against the Salieri family. *Tommy and Salvatore break into The Prosecutor's villa in Oak Hill and steal incriminating evidence from his safe. *William "Bill" Gates steals a shipment of whiskey from the Morello family and tries to sell it to the Salieri family. *In Empire Bay, the Vinci-Moretti War finally ends with the assassination of Tomaso Moretti. *Prohibition ends in the US. *Marty Santorelli is born. *The fantastic Culver Dam is completed. 1933 *Tommy and Sarah get married. They later have a daughter. 1934 *Sal Marcano orchestrates the death of his father, Valerio Marcano. *Giuseppe Carillo is killed in a French Ward restaurant by the Marcano brothers. *Sal Marcano takes control of New Bordeaux and the Marcano Crime Family is created. 1935 *A failed assassination attempt on Don Salieri leads to the murder of his body guard Carlo. *The City Councilor is assassinated on his birthday. *Sergio Morello, Jr. is targeted on five known assassination attempts. *Don Morello is assassinated trying to flee Lost Heaven. *The Salieri Crime Family takes control of the criminal underworld in Lost Heaven. 1938 *Mr. Sewer is assassinated while giving a speech in New Ark. *Frank Colletti is found and murdered in Europe, 5 years after he was supposedly killed by Tommy. *Don Salieri orders the killing of Tommy, who flees Lost Heaven with his family. *Tommy later returns to testify against the Salieri crime family. *Don Salieri is sentenced to life imprisonment and eighty of his men to death. *Tommy is sentenced to eight years in solitary confinement. *The events of Mafia II Mobile take place. 1939 *World War II begins. *Josef Vangel flees his home country and opens his clothing store in Empire Bay. 1942 *The Empire Arms Hotel burns down. 1943 *The events of Mafia II begin. *Antonio Scaletta is murdered by Steve Coyne. *Vito Scaletta is arrested after robbing a jewelry store with Joe Barbaro, which leads to his joining of the US Army. *Vito fights with the 504th Parachute Infantry during the Allied liberation of Sicily. It is here that he witnesses first-hand the power of The Mafia. 1944 *June 6th: D-Day takes place in Europe. Harry participates in the landing, as a soldier of the U.S. Army. *Vito is wounded and spends a few months in the hospital, being awarded the Purple Heart. 1945 :January *Lincoln Clay is born. :February *Vito returns home on leave for his injuries and reunites with Joe Barbaro, who gets him forged discharged papers through Giuseppe; ending his service in the US Army. *Through the insistence of his mother, Vito sees Derek Pappalardo about work and does his first job for the Vinci Crime Family. *Vito breaks into the Office of Price Administration to steal some gas stamps, which he then sells at area gas stations. *While robbing a jewelry store, Vito and Joe run into Brian O'Neill and his gang and start a standoff, alerting the police and causing a shootout. *Vito, Joe, and Henry ambush and kill Sidney Pen. *Vito is arrested for stealing and distributing the gas stamps. :May *May 8th: Nazi Germany surrenders to the Allies, bringing an end to World War II in Europe. *Vito is sentenced to 10 years in prison for the theft and illegal distribution of federal ration stamps and sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. *While in prison, Vito befriends Leo Galante, consigliere of the Vinci crime family. :June *Francesca Scaletta marries Eric Reilly. *Maria Scaletta dies of an unknown illness. *Vito murders Brian O'Neill in the prison gym. :September *September 2nd: Japan surrenders to the Allies, bringing an end to World War II. 1946 *Tommy Angelo is released from prison and moves to Empire Bay with his family under new identities. He receives work as a driver for a 'respectable company'. 1950 *The Korean War breaks out. News on the war can sometimes be heard on Empire Bay's radio stations. *The events of Joe's Adventures take place. 1951 :April *Frankie Potts is killed by Eddie Scarpa. *Vito Scaletta is released from prison. *Billy Barnes is killed by Joe Barbaro. *Vito, Joe, Marty and Steve kill a large number of Greasers at the Empire Bay Forge, nearly wiping out the gang. :May *Luca Gurino is killed by Tony Balls at the Clemente Slaughterhouse. *Vito and Joe become Made Men in the Falcone Crime Family. :June *The 18th floor of the Empire Arms Hotel is blown up by Vito and Joe. *Marty Santorelli is gunned down in the Empire Arms parking garage. *Alberto Clemente is killed by Joe Barbaro. :July *A hit contract on Leo Galante is put out by Eddie Scarpa, but Leo escapes to Lost Heaven with the help of Vito. *Henry Tomasino joins the Falcone crime family. :September *Henry, Vito, and Joe borrow $35,000 from Bruno Levine to purchase drugs from the Empire Bay Triads. *Henry Tomasino is discovered to be a federal informant and subsequently killed in Lincoln Park by the Empire Bay Triads. *Vito and Joe kill a significant number of Triads at the The Red Dragon restaurant in revenge over Henry's death. *Triad enforcer Zhe Yun Wong is killed by Joe Barbaro in the Red Dragon restaurant. *Tommy Angelo is killed by Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta. *Derek Pappalardo and Steve Coyne are killed by Vito Scaletta after finding out they were responsible for his father's death. *Leo Galante returns to Empire Bay to broker a peace deal with Mr. Chu, ending the war between the Vinci family and the Triads. *Don Carlo Falcone is killed by Vito Scaletta. *Joe Barbaro is taken to see Mr. Chu to answer for his actions against the Triads. :Unknown *As a part of the peace deal Leo made, Vito Scaletta is exiled to New Bordeaux. 1954 *Don Calò dies, aged 77. 1955 *The Vietnam War begins. 1957 *Papa Doc Duvalier becomes president of Haiti. 1958 *13-year-old Lincoln Clay is taken in by the Robinson family when Saint Michelle's Orphanage closes down. *After the orphanage closes, Father James is appointed to the Saint Jerome's Catholic Church. *Sarah Burke dies on March 9. 1959 *Fidel Castro overthrows President Fulgencio Batista, taking control of Cuba and seizing all American owned assets. 1961 *Perla Robinson dies on December 29. 1962 *Lucio Marcano is found dead with his throat slit. *A Cuban military cargo plane en route to Mexico City carrying a nuclear warhead experiences severe weather and crashes on an island about 500 miles south of New Bordeaux. The plane and its cargo were considered lost at sea. 1963 *President John F. Kennedy is assassinated in Dallas, Texas, November 22. *John Donovan learns that fellow C.I.A. agent Connor Aldridge has been feeding intelligence to the NVA. *Connor Aldridge evades capture by John Donovan in a Saigon alleyway. 1968 :Note: Due to the open world format of Mafia III, the exact dates of most events are unknown. We have listed events in a logical order of progression, but this is dependent on players' individual choices. We ask that you do not add to or change the events listed under 1968. If you feel something is out of place or needs to be added, feel free to post in the forum on the Mafia III Timeline Entries thread. :February - May *Lincoln Clay arrives home from the Vietnam war on February 20. *Baka is killed by Lincoln Clay on February 21. *Thomas Burke is diagnosed with liver cancer and given 6-8 months to live. (Exact date unknown) *February 27, 1968 **New Bordeaux celebrates Mardi Gras. **The New Bordeaux Federal Reserve is robbed by Lincoln Clay, Giorgi Marcano, Danny Burke and Ellis Robinson. **Lincoln Clay is shot in the head by Giorgi Marcano and left for dead. **Sammy Robinson is killed by Sal Marcano. **Ellis Robinson is killed by Ritchie Doucet. **Danny Burke is killed by Giorgi Marcano. **Father James pulls Lincoln Clay out of the fire at Sammy's Bar and takes him to Saint Jerome's Catholic Church. *Martin Luther King Jr. is assassinated in Memphis, Tennessee on April 4, 1968. *The Civil Rights Act of 1968 is signed by Lyndon B. Johnson on April 11, 1968. :June - October *Robert F. Kennedy is assassinated in Los Angeles, California on June 5. *Lincoln Clay recovers from his injuries and devises a plan to get revenge on Sal Marcano. *Hollis Dupree is arrested for the murder of Lamont Harris and Trey McCall. *Lincoln Clay recruits Cassandra to be an underboss in his criminal organization. *Merle Jackson is killed inside Doucet's in Delray Hollow. *Ritchie Doucet is hung from the Ferris wheel at Baron Saturday's Fun Park. *Lincoln Clay recruits Vito Scaletta to be an underboss in his criminal organization. *Michael Grecco disappears in River Row and is presumed dead. *Lincoln Clay recruits Thomas Burke to be an underboss in his criminal organization. *Roman Barbieri disappears after a gun battle in Pointe Verdun. Years later, his remains were found by the Army Corps of Engineers in the trunk of a car they pulled from the Mississippi River. *Lincoln Clay assembles his underbosses at Eaglehurst Plantation to lay out his plan to take over the Marcano Crime Family. *Vito Scaletta enlists the help of Lincoln Clay to kill the men he believes responsible for the death of his friend Joe Barbaro. *Enzo Conti leaves New Bordeaux with his long-time girlfriend Henrietta. *Tony Derazio is killed when he is thrown from the penthouse window of his suite atop The Royal Hotel. *Frank Pagani dies from injuries sustained after a lengthy car chase and accident. *Chester Moreau is killed in Frisco Fields after it is discovered he was running a human trafficking ring for the Marcano Crime Family. *Remy Duvall is tied to a wooden cross and burned alive in Cleavon Duvall State Park. *Olivia Marcano is found dead in her hospital room with her throat slit. *Sal Marcano calls head of The Commission, Leo Galante, looking for help with his money problems. *Judge Cornelius Holden is assassinated in the French Ward. *A mistrial is declared in the Hollis Dupree murder trial. *Senator Walter Jacobs is killed at a fundraiser when the riverboat he was aboard collides with a Coal Dumper in Bayou Fantom. *Lou Marcano's gutted body is discovered hanging from a statue in Jackson Memorial Park. *Cuban drug lord Nino Santangelo is killed by Lincoln Clay in the French Ward when his plan to assassinate Clay goes wrong. *Lincoln Clay arranges to smuggle Alvarez out of New Bordeaux through Father James. *Tommy Marcano is killed in a fire at The Acadia gym. *Giorgi and Sal Marcano make their last stand against Lincoln Clay at the Paradiso Hotel & Casino. Both die along with their men. *Lincoln Clay takes control of New Bordeaux and runs the criminal empire he built. (Canonical ending) **Lincoln Clay leaves New Bordeaux and the city is taken over by one of his underbosses. (Non-canonical ending) 1968 - Exact Dates Unknown *Roxy Laveau returns to New Bordeaux to assist her father with his movement. *Ezekiel Dandridge is killed by sheriff Walter Beaumont. *Charles Laveau enlists Lincoln Clay to help with the racial situation in Sinclair Parish. *Sheriff Walter "Slim" Beaumont is captured and turned over to federal authorities to face trial. *Roxy Laveau leaves New Bordeaux. *Lincoln Clay and Mitch Decosta establish a lucrative marijuana growing operation in Bayou Fantom. *Walter Beaumont is sentenced to 15 years in prison. *Robert Marshall learns that Connor Aldridge is in New Bordeaux, and passes the information onto John Donovan. *C.I.A. asset Horatio Balmana is killed at Villa del Mar after being interrogated by Connor Aldridge. *A massive gunfight occurs at Boicherot's department store, spilling out onto the streets of Frisco Fields. *Lincoln Clay and John Donovan travel from Anderson Bay to an Unknown Island in search of a lost nuclear warhead. *Connor Aldridge is killed by John Donovan. *The lost nuclear warhead is recovered and turned over to officials at the Pentagon. *The Ensanglante cult reemerge in New Bordeaux after years in hiding. *Bonnie Harless recruits Anna McGee into the Ensanglante cult, believing she is destined to give birth to The Blessed. *The Ensanglante High Priest is killed in the New Bordeaux Opera House by Lincoln Clay. *Anna McGee takes her own life on June 6, 1968. (See timeline errors below.) *Bonnie Harless is killed when she falls on her own knife during a struggle with Lincoln Clay. *Lily Robinson and her nephew Lincoln Clay rebuild Sammy's Bar. 1969 *John Donovan leaves the Central Intelligence Agency. 1971 :August *The U.S. Senate Select Committee on Intelligence holds hearings into Lincoln Clay's activities in New Bordeaux in 1968. At the end of the hearings, Senator Blake is murdered by John Donovan. 1980 *Former Sheriff Walter Beaumont is released from prison after serving 12 of his 15 year sentence. 1986 *Jonathan Maguire gets promoted to Assistant Director of the Criminal Enterprise Branch. 1989 *Walter Beaumont is killed in the driveway of his home. 1999 *Jonathan Maguire retires from the FBI. 21st Century 2002 *Cavar Construction closes down. *Father James retires and Saint Jerome's Catholic Church closes down in New Bordeaux. 2016 *A documentary film is released covering the events that took place in 1968 between Lincoln Clay and the Marcano Crime Family. Participants in the film include Father James, Jonathan Maguire and Nicki Burke. Timeline Errors *The date of death listed on Anna McGee's grave marker is 6 June 1968. This is an obvious oversight on the part of the Hangar 13 developers, as it conflicts with the following known dates in the game. **While Lincoln is recovering from his injuries, the television at Father James' home clearly shows news footage of Robert F. Kennedy's assassination on June 5, 1968. **An NPC conversation scripted to take place at the beginning of The Way of Flesh discusses James Earl Ray being flown back to the U.S. after his capture at a London airport on June 8, 1968. Both of these known dates make her death occurring on the 6th impossible. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Additional Content Category:Featured Articles